I'm Motivating You
by Freakxxshow
Summary: It's begun with a 100 bucks private tango lesson and lead Rachel into something quite unexpected. Sometimes life gives you opportunities, sometimes you just have to make them happen.
1. Baby Penguin

Pairing:Cassandra July/Rachel Berry  
Rating:T  
Spoiler:Season 4, Episode 2  
A/N:The story takes place just after S4E02. I'd like to explore an eventual Julyberry ~~true romance~~  
Brochel who?  
My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my native language. Also first story evah so I'd like to know what you think. Let's gettin started!

XXX

"For God's sake Kurt, please!"

It was late, she was tired and her back hurt her like hell. But she wasn't ready to give up, her routine has to be perfect for tomorrow's dance class.

"Sorry Rachel, I am really trying there!" his voice was higher- pitched than usual. Frustrated, he let go of her hand.

"One last time I promise I-"

"Rachel… It's almost 2AM, I have to be up at 6 for work" he sighted, heading to the stereo that was playing the same music since the last hour. "I'm sorry I'm really tired…"

She exhaled loudly and shacked her head, realizing she was getting out of line. She turned off the stereo herself and gave Kurt a quick hug. "Excuse me… Miss July just allowed me to have a dance partner and I am so, so late on this routine I- …. I just don't want to disappoint her, its feel like she just warming up to me you know"

Kurt patted her gently. "Rachel, this woman is crazy loca. Don't let her get to you" he stroked her cheek with affection, speaking softly "You'll kill it tomorrow, okay?" She agrees. "Well, now I'm going to bed… I would like to avoid dark rings before 35"

Rachel smiled and lifted herself on her toes, kissing him goodnight.

XXX

Unfortunately for Rachel, Kurt was far away from the truth. Not only she wasn't _killing it,_ but the worst thing that could happened to her just…Happened.

She fell.

She hadn't just stumbled; she fell on her back, in all her glory. Her tango partner just looked at her, incredulous.

Rachel heard her classmate's sneers, unpleasant melody which she was used to. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down and waiting for the sentence.

"Please Schwimmer, tell me you're doing this on purpose"

Rachel cringed at the surname that her teacher doesn't seem tired to use.

"Sorry Miss July I-"

As she was getting herself up, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Cassandra July held out her hand. To her. Rachel 'Schwimmer' Berry. She hesitated a second, like she had to be sure the gesture was really for her, and then, she slipped her hand in hers. It was warm and almost welcoming.

Rachel was surprised, both by Cassandra strength and by the fact that she wasn't letting go of her hand.

Miss July snapped her fingers. "Music"

Gotan Project filled the room and Rachel felt like her legs were close to betray her once again as she understood what was going to happen.

"Miss, I-I don't know if…" her voice died in her throat as Cassandra took a firm hold on her hips. Their bodies were now way too close.

"Shut up and dance"

Rachel practiced this routine dozens and dozens times with Kurt. But it wasn't her uptight friend anymore. It was a professional. A beautiful and talented professional that she was desperately trying to impress –or at least, content- since the first day.

"I gave you a second chance Schwimmer, don't waste it" Cassandra whispered in Rachel's ear, who had wide eyes with apprehension. She thought about their little conversation that happened here, a few days ago. _"We are the future and you're just some YouTube joke"_ Rachel will be lying if she said she didn't enjoyed this moment, hurting her teacher back, after weeks of humiliation. But it didn't last long. Remorse overwhelmed her because she wasn't that kind of person, and she doesn't want to become one of them.  
At Rachel surprise, Miss July afforded her a new opportunity despite their argument, and the younger girl wanted to prove she deserved it. Badly.

"I lead" Cassandra stared at her with an atrocious intensity, nodded imperceptibly, and the routine began.

2 steps behind, one forward, she let go of Rachel hand, lazily stroking her forearm as she began turning around her. Rachel felt goose bumps assaulting her skin, but she tried really hard to concentrate. She mimicked her, her own hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Look at me Schwimmer, you're not trying to seduce the wall"

Rachel did so, hopping her discomfort wasn't too obvious. Their hands joined again and they lowered simultaneously, one leg stretched apart. Their bodies met again with a strange liveliness, like they were parted for too long.

"_The first thing you have to understand, it's all about sex" _

Rachel didn't know if she was succeeding at this or not, because when those icy blue eyes fell in hers, she felt like a baby who just learned to walk. She desperately wanted to prove her teacher she can be sexy enough for this damn tango, so she gathered her though and focused on her next move.

Certain that this time she wasn't going to land on the floor, Rachel sprang and hooked her right leg around Cassandra's pelvis, making them turning on themselves. She let her torso fell back slowly, playing with her long brown hair before returning in her previous position. But this time, closer. Their faces were inches apart.

It was at this point that Rachel stop hearing the music. Her heartbeat was harassing her temple and the only things she could focus on was the breathing of her partner, bumping against her cheek, and the smell of her wild blond hair. Something floral, sweet and strong at the same time, Rachel couldn't put her finger on it.

The bell announcing the end of the class and her schoolmate running out of the studio like it was on fire took Rachel out of her daydream. She stood still in the middle of the studio while Cassandra was already far away, taking out of her bag an opaque little bottle. Rachel looked at her, drinking with eyes closed and slightly frowning. She guessed it wasn't sparkling water.

"Not that bad Scwhimmer…" she wiped the corner of her mouth slowly "Even if a baby penguin would have been sexier"

Rachel smiled.

XXX

"_Hello?"_

"_Brody? It's Rachel, am I bothering you?"_ she stuck her cellphone between her hear and her shoulder, folding her dance clothes.

"_Rachel! No, not at all, how are you?"_ she could hear he was smiling.

"_Fine thank you… In fact, I have something to ask you… Again"_ she took her cellphone back in her hand, waiting for his reaction, suddenly embarrassed to ask him a favor.

A light laugh echoed. _"No probs Rachel, it's what friend are made for. How can I help you?"_

Relieved, she began to explain _"You know that tango routine I told you about? Well I am pretty behind my classmate on this one, Miss July just allowed me a partner this week and… Whatever, I was wondering if maybe… You're available this week end for helping me?" _

"_Oh Rach, I'd love to but I have a plane to catch in 2 hours… I'm heading to Boston; I've got selected for three representations" _

"_Oh my God Brody! That's awesome! When did you plan to tell me this?" _

"_Well, you didn't answer to my last 3 calls so…"_

It wasn't reproach that tainted his voice, just deception. Rachel felt her cheeks burning because yes, she kept avoiding him since their last encounter.

"_I- huh, I'm just really busy you know… I'm sorry"_ she laughed nervously and winced because the silence that followed was a little too long.

"_I understand, it's nothing really… I have to go now, call me okay?"_

"_Sure!"_

They both knew she wasn't going to.

XXX

Finally outside the school, Rachel was surprised to see the night almost surrounding her already. She freed her hair from her strict bun and inhaled the fresh air with appreciation.

It's when she spotted the incandescence of a cigarette in a corner of the parking. It was Miss July, visibly looking for something in her large leather bag, stuck between her thigh and her car.

If Rachel wasn't going to practice with Brody, she maybe had one last shot before giving up on her plan.

"Miss July?"

She heard her grumble from where she was. "Class is over Schwimmer, and so is my fake interest in you" She finally found her keys and without a look on her student, she got into her Porsche. A red and vintage model.

"Miss I… I was wondering if eventually… You maybe could give me a private lesson tomorrow?" she approached, leaning on her side.

Cassandra shut the door without a single word and Rachel resigned herself when she heard the motor. Turning around, she didn't perceive the light grinding of the window and jumped when Miss July called her out.

"7PM at the studio. $100 the private session"


	2. Jasmine

She was late. Like an hour and half late. Of course Rachel didn't expect Miss July to be in advance, but still. She was now wondering if she was really going to come. Rachel stretched every single muscle in her body, twice, repeated her routine a couple times and was now seating on the floor, yawning.

The young woman looked her watch for the hundredth time and allowed herself ten minutes more before leaving. The school was going to close anyway and she didn't particularly want to spend the rest of her week end at NYADA. She sighed and got up, opting for a last walk. There was a religious silence, only disturbed by the cracking parquet under Rachel steps. The lighting was just composed of a few light spot, reflecting in the mirrors. It was giving a pleasant feeling of peacefulness. Rachel smiled softly; brushing one hand over the ballet bar, wondering how many people touched it, how many students Cassandra July traumatized… How many reached their dreams.

Rachel heard a noise outside the studio and surprised herself fixing up her hair before facing the door.

Nobody.

She heard laughs and footsteps faded away; it was just some students. Annoyed, Rachel had had enough. She took her bag and her sweater who were lying in a corner and headed toward the entrance.

And then she stopped dead in her tracks because, she never took a sweater.

Rachel unfolded the clothing in front of her eyes, trying to identify it. It was a dark wrap-over top. "Cashmere" she whispered, enjoying the texture under her touch. It was Miss July's; Rachel remembered her wearing it two days ago. She stared at it for a few seconds, then the empty door, then the clothing, then the empty door one last time, before buried her face in it and inhaled.

Jasmine.

Okay it was weird, but she just couldn't stop herself. She had to identify her perfume; it was torturing her mind since she shared a dance with her teacher.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Rachel jumped so high she wasn't sure how she managed to land on her feet.

"Miss I-"

She was quite horrified that Miss July just saw her, but words died in her throat when her eyes fell on Cassandra. She wasn't wearing her typical dance outfit; Not at all actually.  
Her wild blond hair was put on the side, blue eyes accentuated with black makeup, mouth a shade redder than usual. What she was wearing was a tight black dress that left little to the imagination.

"Miss July?"

"What Schwimmer, does your huge nose blocks your view?" she snorted and passed in front of her student, throwing her purse on a chair.

"I-" Rachel was taken aback by the wickedness of her teacher, but it became a futile detail when she recognized a very particular smell.

"It wasn't Listerine, wasn't it?" she stared at her.

"What?" Cassandra frowned. She was busy turning on the stereo and didn't understanding what the hell she was talking about.

"The other time, it wasn't Listerine. You are drunk"

There was a silence. Then the music started and suddenly, Cassandra was pushing aggressively a finger in Rachel shoulder, making her stepped back. "Mind your own business Schwimmer, clear?"

The brunette winced, uncomfortable. She tried to stay calm. "I think…" she was speaking softly, and moistened her lips before going on, "I don't think this is a good idea… We should cancel and-"

"What? No. No no no. You wanna dance? We'll dance" she took a firm grip on Rachel waist. "I left a damn party for you so you're gonna worth my time okay?"

Rachel nodded, not really convinced. She wandered what kind of party it was and why she bothered coming here if she had better to do.

"Okay."

Yet, they stood still, just looking at each other. Rachel could smell the rum in Cassandra's breath, mixed up with pineapple she guessed. The only thing she wanted to do now was to disappear away from the studio, but the blonde made her turn on herself, beginning the routine. She hopped then that they will finally started working, but Rachel quickly figured out that she underestimated her teacher's level of intoxication. Her high heels echoed on the parquet at each clumsy and hesitant footstep, far away from her habitual performances. Though, she was humming the melody and looked totally engrossed by the song. Her eyes were empty, she appeared lost for a second, and Rachel thought that if she wasn't holding her, Cassandra would fell on the floor.

"Are you alright?" the petite brunette asked, genuinely concerned.

Miss July stared at her, then smirked and lean in, close. "Can't you just sway your little uptight ass around and stop _talking_?"

Rachel stepped back abruptly and Cassandra lost her balance, felling on her student.

"This is absurd, I'm leaving"

Miss July was confused and her strength had abandoned her legs. Rachel had to help her sitting on the floor.

"No you're not leaving"

"Yes I am. This is the most unprofessional thing I have ever seen and I'm not going to stay here, waiting for you to insult me for free" her voice was rising. "Why don't you just go back to your damn party?!"

The waiting, the affronts, the attitude, it was enough. Rachel grabbed her bag.

Cassandra was lying on the floor, one arm hiding her face. She stayed quiet until her student reached the door.

"They weren't any party"

The brunette turned around, frowning. "What?"

"They weren't any fucking party. I was drinking on my own miserable self… God I'm so fucking pathetic"

Rachel stared at her, the information sinking in. She didn't know why but she wasn't actually surprised by the revelation. If drinking in class was a harbinger sign, it wasn't very difficult to picture her in a club, drinking alone.

"No you're not"

The younger woman made reverse gear and came setting down on the floor, next to her. She wasn't sure why she was going to comforted someone who was detestable with her since the very beginning. Rachel just felt sorry for her, because she looked like she was even more detestable toward herself. She reached for her hand, pretty sure that she was going to be rejected, but take it anyway, and gave a comforting squeeze.

Miss July didn't react.

"You're not pathetic, you're just… Hard toward yourself for what happened…"

Cassandra sighed loudly and took her arm off her face. "Why…" she shook her head. "Why you're keep going back to me like that, if the roles were reversed I just… I don't know…"

Rachel smiled lightly "I guess… I just know what it feels like. Being alone"

She let go of her hand and quickly missed the contact. They looked at each other and Cassandra snorted, still very drunk. "You are so… annoyingly nice"

The brunette rolled her eyes, a half smile on her lips, and they stayed still in a pleasant silence.

It was quite an unexpected night for Rachel who just wanted to perfection her tango routine in the first place and ended up there, sitting on the floor next to her drunken teacher.

"You're kindda cute you know. In a weird sort of way"

Rachel looked at Cassandra, agape. "Excuse me?"

She burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, you should see your face Schwimmer"

And despite the embarrassing part, Rachel was smiling hard because; it was the first time she heard her laugh.

Cassandra giggled faded away and she tilted her head on the side, facing her student.

"You want to kiss me don't you?"

Rachel jaw dropped. "Wha-, I-, No!"

The brunette though it was a stupid prank for making her uncomfortable, but under the insistent glare of her teacher, she began to question herself.

Cassandra push herself up on her arms, her face now approximately at the same level that Rachel's. She raised an eyebrow, visibly dissatisfied with her answer. "Really? Because it's not what it looks like when you were dancing for me the other time" she almost whispered.

Rachel shivered and felt her cheeks burning at the same time. The blonde's self-assurance was confusing for her. This entire evening was confusing for her; it had been a real emotional rollercoaster for the younger woman. Was she attracted to her teacher? She never really asked herself, it was kind of obvious. Cassandra was mesmeric; she stole every glance, every bit of attention. Her way of moving, of dancing, her hair that she was craving to touch, those beautiful icy eyes and this mouth…

Rachel leaned in, so slowly that Cassandra though she was imagining it. Shyly, her mouth brushed against hers, once, then twice, before stealing a chaste kiss.

Her brain was screaming to her: _run_, but she just couldn't manage to move.

"There…" Cassandra licked her lips; she tasted rum and raspberry lipstick.

And she wanted more. She took Rachel by the neck and crushed their mouth together, betraying her repressed envy. Surprised, the brunette took a few second before responding to the kiss, and their mouth quickly synchronized. Cassandra deepened the exchange, licking Rachel's lower lips who granted her full access and moaned as their tongues met.

A wave of desire radiated in Cassandra's lower half. She pinned Rachel on the floor, positioning herself on top of her, her mouth never leaving hers.

The brunette cupped her teacher face before letting slide her hands in this wild hair she loved so much. She smelled that jasmine perfume that was driving her crazy and though she was going to pass out when Cassandra pressed her body against hers.

And then she was kissing and licking her neck and Rachel came back to reality, coherent though trying to make their way to her brain.

"Miss…"

She bit her earlobe and Rachel swooned.

"Miss, I… I don't think-" Moan. "I don't think this is a good… idea" she tried to calm down her breath and focused. She will be lying if she said that she wasn't attracted to her teacher, but it was supposed to stay in her mind, a simple fantasy. She wasn't supposed to _act on it_. Things were getting out of control and Rachel just couldn't let it happened. Her relationship with her teacher was complicated enough for adding sexual intercourse.

But the blonde wasn't really on the same page. First, she was way too drunk for having a clear view of the situation and thinking about what could happen next, then, she was incredibly horny and just needed her. _Now._

"Stop whining"

She slipped her hand into the brunette's tights, and Rachel jumped. Like if she was hitting by a truck, every wrong aspects of what was occurring hit the younger girl. She abruptly cut every physical contact and moved out of reach.

"Just stop it!" it came out louder than Rachel though.

Cassandra took a while realizing what had just happened. On her knees, she stared at her blankly. "What is wrong with you?! Fuck!" she stood up, angry. She was the one who was in charge, not that stupid little thing. _Who she thinks she was?_

"What is wrong with _me_?" Rachel wrapped her arms around herself. "_You _are my teacher! You are drunk and you're just trying to-"

"So what!" Cassandra's voice rose, frustrated. "Like you don't want it!"

"I-" Rachel growled. "I'm not your little toy that you use when you're bored and then throw away because it's bother you, I'm a human being"

Cassandra laughed bitterly. "You know what, just give me my money and get the hell out"

"What?" the brunette snorted didn't believing that she actually dared asking to be paid for the 'performance'.

"There" she put aggressively the $100 in her palm.

"Thank you Schwimmer, have fun jerking off yourself!" her voice echoed in the empty hallway where Rachel was already running away.


End file.
